


Search History

by deansexual



Series: History [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, Fluffy Wincest, M/M, Nervous Dean, Sam has said dean's name during sex, Wincest - Freeform, dean accidentally says sam's name during sex, dean and sam - Freeform, dean searches up questions, dean thinks about sam during sex, mentions of dean in hell and purgatory, sam teases dean, slight wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: Dean searches up some very important questions





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Dean gets out of Purgatory, but there are no major spoilers other then that. Enjoy :)

His fingers hovered over the keys, twitching as he stared at the search bar. He knew exactly what he was going to search for, which keys to press, but he almost couldn’t bring himself to do it.

His heart pounded in his chest, butterflies in his stomach, causing him to bite his lip as he stared at the screen. He wanted so badly to slam the computer close, to forget what he planned on doing, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so.

His green eyes stared at the screen before quickly darting over to the Hotel room door, scared that Sam might walk in. The thought only seemed to fuel the butterflies in his stomach, and he felt himself grow even more nauseous.

“Come on, Dean” he whispered to himself, closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath. His fingers pressed down on the keys, creating a soft ‘clacking’ sound in the room.

Word by word, he spelled out his question, quickly hitting enter to find the answer he desperately needed. The page went completely blank as it loaded links with answers he needed, but may not have wanted.

“What does it mean when you call out your brother’s name during sex?” he read aloud softly, his heart thumping even harder. Just saying it out loud, the thought finally outside of his head, felt oddly satisfying, and yet completely wrong.

His finger scrolled down on the pad, his eyes scanning articles of people who had been in the same situation. It was mostly called a ‘Freudian Slip’ and somewhat normal, usually it didn’t mean anything other than an honest mistake.

He removed his finger from the pad, resting it on his lips as he began to thought about the few times he called out Sam’s name during sex.

The first time, it was an honest mistake as shortly before he had been very worried about leaving Sam. It was when he was 17, Dad went away on a hunting trip, and he was in charge of him. The girl he was with, whose name he cannot remember, wasn’t all too disgusted by it, and even a little turned on.

The second time, however, he had been thinking of Sam while having sex, which caused him to moan out his name. The girl he was with, her name may have been Olivia, wasn’t very pleased, and left shortly after.

The third time, and every time after that, he had called out Sam’s name because he was thinking of him, and each time it turned into more sinful thoughts.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, then returning his fingers to the keyboard to type another question in.

“what does it mean when you dream about having sex with your brother?” He said aloud, typing faster as he suspected Sam would be returning shortly.

The answers popped up more quickly then he would have liked, the butterflies in his stomach were becoming more violent. He felt the need to throw up, destroy the computer, and pretend he never searched this up.

He clicked on one of the links, taking him to an article about what certain sex dreams could mean, even if he wasn’t really ‘dreaming’ of having sex with his brother; actually, he was, but he couldn’t really remember his dreams.

“...wanting to connect more deeply with this person” He read, his hand hovering over the pad.

Of course, that could be an explanation. Ever since he had gotten out of Purgatory, and the thing with Benny happened, and Amelia, he felt that Sam and him were out of touch with each other. There were secrets between them that, sooner or later, would come back to bite them in the ass.

He clicked on the back arrow, scrolling down to other links, determined to find answers that proved he wasn’t sick. Although each link he clicked on, all said the same thing; wanting to connect on a deeper level with said person.

“It seems Purgatory and Hell haven’t changed me completely” he mumbled as he clicked out of the tab, and shut the computer. It felt good to not have the tab open on the screen, even if no one else was in the room.

He sighed deeply, trying his best to get his heart to stop beating so fast, and his hands to stop shaking. He took in a few deep breaths, each time his heart rate slowed down, and the butterflies seem to dissipate.

“I’m back Dean” the door opened, revealing Sam with what seemed to be a bag with burgers in it.

Although Dean expected his brother to return, he still jumped like a kid who had got caught doing something he wasn’t suppose to do. His heart slammed against his ribs and lungs, his hands shaking a bit.

“Heya Sammy, whatcha got there?” Dean asked, his eye gleaming as he stared at the bag, trying to hide just how nervous he was. Of course, Sam could see through the cracks, and read between the lines.

He glanced over to his computer, and then at Dean who’s hands were rubbing against the side of his jeans. Ew, gross.

“Were you watching porn on my computer, again?’ Sam scoffed as he set the keys down at the small table where Dean was sitting at, setting the bag of food down as well.

Dean nervously smiled at his brother, shrugging slightly.

“It’s human nature, Sammy” he joked, to which Sammy only shook his head, mumbling about how disgusting his brother was.

Dean tried to hide the fact that when Sammy spoke, it made him warm up inside, like a fire on a cold winter day. It gave him warmth that he could never find, not even with Lisa. 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t have to be done using my computer” Sam snatched it from in front of Dean,” so get your own” He sat down at the table, opening the computer up, most likely for research.

Dean’s face instantly heated up, turning a dark crimson color as he watched Sam’s fingers hit the keys, typing in whatever he was searching for. It dawned on Dean that if Sam typed in anything with a ‘w’ at the beginning, Sam would see what he was looking at.

“Whatcha doing Sammy?” He asked, nervously, as he took out a bacon cheeseburger from the bag. Sam looked up, a skeptic look on his face, filled with curiosity and knowingness.

Dean, in that moment, hated that look.

“Researching, Dean, it’s kinda what we do” Sam retorted, continuing to type before coming to a stop.

Dean watched Sam’s expression go from lighthearted to serious in seconds, his heart thumping, and stomach ready to throw up its contents. He bit into the burger, trying to act as if he wasn’t scared, but he found himself repulsed by the burger.

Sam’s lips stayed as a straight line, his eyes showing nothing about how he felt. His finger swiped against the pad, going up to the right, and clicking. He clicked again, each time made Dean want to throw up.

Gosh, he was such an idiot! How was he even a professional hunter who had practically saved the world multiple times?

“Dean, what exactly were you searching on my computer?” Sam asked softly, a wicked smile gracing his face. It was at that moment that Dean’s heart dropped into his stomach, and he could already feel the food rising back up his pipe.

He tried not to let it show just how nervous he was, how truly scared he was, but he knew he was failing. He was never good at hiding how he truly felt, especially when it came to Sam.

“Nothing really, just some busty asian chicks” Dean chuckled, taking another bite of his burger.

He looked away from Sam, knowing very well what was going to come. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sam’s lips curling into a smirk, and it made his stomach flip in more than one way.

“Dean, by any chance, have you ever called out my name while having sex” there it was, the moment he wish never came.

He chewed slowly, processing what Sam said as if it was the first time the thought ever came across his mind. He set his burger down on the table, still slowly chewing, and turned to Sammy. He kept his expression serious, but he knew his cheeks were a deep red color again.

“Why would you ask that?” He decided to play dumb, maybe Sammy would drop it, maybe not.

Sam chuckled as he pushed the computer sideways, giving Dean a good look at what he had seen. On the screen was the search history, documenting everything that had been recently looked at. 

‘what does it mean when you dream about having sex with your brother?’

‘What does it mean when you call out your brother’s name during sex?’ 

It had every single site he went to, documented right there, seen by his brother. Dean gulped, his hand pressing against his stomach as he feared he would certainly throw up at any moment now. While he was clearly embarrassed about being caught, Sam seemed amused.

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that you searched these up, because this has happened to you,” he chuckled,”am I wrong?” He was very amused, and Dean was very uncomfortable.

“So what if it happened?” Dean muttered, looking away from the screen and Sam, trying to hide his flushed cheeks. 

This only amused Sam even more, his light chuckles turning into hearty laughter.

“Dean, it’s okay” he could barely contain his laughter,” I’ve done the same thing. It’s perfectly normal” Dean’s eyes widened, his head turning back as he stared at Sam, wondering if what he said was true.

Never would he have thought that Sam accidentally called out his name during sex. Here he thought he was weird and sick for such a thing, but it was actually normal.

“R-Really?” He asked, skeptical as he thought that maybe Sam was trying to make him feel better about himself.

“Yes Dean, really. I’ve done it a few times, and it seems to weird chicks out a bit, but it’s normal. After everything we’ve been through, have seen and done, this may be the most normal thing we’ve ever done” Sam finished laughing, his hands going limp by his side as he slouched in his chair.

Dean began to laugh too at how stupid he was for thinking that something was wrong, that maybe what was happening could be connected to something more incesteous. 

“For a second there Sammy, I thought purgatory changed me for the worse” He joked, not catching the slight flinch from Sam when he said ‘for the worse’.

Sam nervously laughed, pulling the computer back in front of him, and closed out of the history tab.

Dean’s attention turned back to his bacon cheeseburger, which he happily stuffed in his mouth, leaving Sam to his research. Once again, the soft clacking of keys filled the room.

Dean couldn’t see what Sam was typing in the search bar, and couldn’t feel just how anxious it made Sam feel as he typed in his question:

‘What do I do if I fall in love with my brother?’


End file.
